


I'm all yours

by Alex20



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, But give me a chance pls, Harry is gryffindor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at writing, Liam is ravenclaw, Louis and Zayn are slytherin, M/M, Niall is hufflepuff, Slow Burn, There will be sex, They don't know wtf is happening most of the time, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex20/pseuds/Alex20
Summary: The Hogwarts AU no one asked for. Louis is in love with Harry. Harry has a crush on Louis. Zayn likes Liam, and Liam doesn't have a clue. Niall is living for them.Or: the one where a sassy but insecure Slytherin does something for both him and his best friend because they're in love with two guys who will never notice them. Or so they think (I suck at summaries but I swear the fic will be better than this, give me a chonce please)





	1. "Love" at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here's the first chapter/prologue/intro to my first Larry fic (well, not the first I write but the first I write in English and the fist I post)
> 
> English is my second language and I've been teaching it for years but I'm human and I'm not used to write in English. And I have dyslexia so I might fuck up without realising it (also I don't have a beta). So if you see something wrong, please let me know. 
> 
> (I'm not sure about the title...)
> 
> And thanks to Laia, you know I'm writing this because of you. Love you! ❤

**Characters:**

**Louis:** Slytherin, 6 year. Sassy af but with a good heart. Swears a lot. Protective with his friends. A bit childish sometimes. Lazy (thanks Merlin for the elves). Studies the day before but has good marks because he's smart. He's not tiny, ok? (And if someone says otherwise, he'll curse them). Has a crush on Harry but thinks it's not mutual. Fav subject: Defense against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. Pureblood.

 **Zayn** : Slytherin, 6 year. Louis' bff. Quiet, mysterious. Prefers to watch everything and everyone and doesn't talk that much. He loves to draw. Has a crush on Liam but is too shy to talk to him. Fav subject: Astronomy and Transfiguration. Pureblood.

 **Harry:** Gryffindor, 5 year. Always kind with everyone, loves to help others. Clumsy af. Cutest guy ever. Everyone loves him. His room/bed are always the most tidy. Makes awful jokes. Likes Louis but is too oblivious to realise Louis has feelings for him. Fav subject: Potions and Adivination. Half blood

 **Niall** : Hufflepuff, 5 year. Loves food more than people. Is always smiling and cuddles everyone. A bit hyperactive, can be annoying. Insecure about his abilities. Muggleborn. Fav subject: Charms and Muggle Studies

 **Liam:** Ravenclaw, 6 year. Harry's bff but he acts more like his dad. Seems serious but knows how to get fun. Cares a lot about things that are not that important. Great mind, enjoys to study and discover new things every day. Fav subjects: Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Half blood.

 

 

 

  **Harry POV**

I open my eyes and check my watch: fuck, I'm late for breakfast! It's Monday and I'm tired because I went to sleep late last night, I was doing my homework.

I go to the loo, put on my uniform and take my bag before leaving my Common Room. When I enter the Great Hall I feel like something is wrong. I check myself and then notice it: I forgot to change from my pyjama bottoms to my uniform pants! Why am I so stupid and clumsy? And as if that wasn't embarrasing enough, I can feel someone's gaze in me. I look around and see the bluest eyes I've ever seen and the most beautiful smile someone could have. Next thing I realise is that I'm next to the Slytherin table and the boy looking at me with that warm smile is one of them. But he doesn't seem to be the mean type and his eyes and his smile let me speechless. Merlin, I think I have a crush.

–––––––––––––––––

 

**Louis POV**

It's Monday and I'm in the Great Hall having breakfast before my first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Zayn, my best friend, is talking about Liam, his crush, when I see **my** crush approaching to our table. His name is Harry Styles, he's a Gryffindor and I've been in love with him for almost a year now. It started as an innocent crush, but my feeling for him grew up every time I learned something new about him. It isn't as if I stalk him or something like that, oh no -ok, _maybe a bit_ \- . It's just that he was well-known in the school. Everybody loves him, he's the kindest and sweetest boy I've ever met. And his chocolate curls look so soft, his green eyes are so big and beautiful, and his pink lips look so kissable. I know he will never notice me, but I have something in mind. I'm a Slytherin after all, you know?

I can see Harry coming closer to where I'm sitting but he suddenly stops walking and I notice what happens: he's wearing his pyjama pants! And they're so cute, baby blue with puppies in them. The poor boy is bright red in seconds and I can't help but smile at that image, he looks so soft with his messy bed hair and his puppies pyjama. And then he looks at me and catch me staring at him. I blink and take my attention back to Zayn, who is now talking about _Liam lips look so soft, mate. I wanna kiss him so bad_ or something like that. To be honest I don't give a fuck about Liam. Even if he's Harry's best friend. But wait, maybe I should? 


	2. Louis' first move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis makes a move, Liam is an overprotective friend -more like a dad- and Harry doesn't know what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language. I re-read it but if you see any mistake/typo/whatever, let me know.

 

**Harry POV**

 

I come back to my Common Room after a quick breakfast, change into my uniform pants and go to my first class, Adivination. I'm usually good at it because it's one of my favorite subjects, but today I can't concentrate in my crystal ball reading. Trelawney shakes her head when I can't see a thing in my ball and tells me I must do it better in my exam if I don't want to get a bad mark. What the fuck is happening to me? It isn't the first time I have a crush on someone, but this time seems to be like ten times stronger than the last one. I need to focus in my exams, I can't go back home in Christmas break with bad marks. I won't let a boy affect me. Nope. Not even if he has the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen and his hair looks so soft, and his smile is so sweet, and the crinkles by his eyes make me wanna kiss him even more... **Oh shit, I'm lost.** Damn Slytherin, they're good for nothing. 

 

–Hey Haz! –I hear someone calling me and I know it's Liam. He's my best friend, he's a Ravenclaw and a year older than me. I love him and he has helped me a lot through all these years.

–Hi, Li! How are you today?

–Stressed, the teachers are giving us tons of homework and sixth year is harder than I thought. I know next year will be even harder but I don't know if I will survive till Christmas this year.

–Li, love, breath. I know you're gonna do it great. You always do. 

–Yeah, I suppose you're right. I have to go to Herbology. See you after lunch?

–Sure, see ya! 

* * *

 

 

 

**Liam POV**

 

–Payne, wait!

I stop walking and turn my head to see Louis Tomlinson approaching me. What the fuck does he want from me?

–Tomlinson, what do you want? I don't want to be late for Herbology.

–I just wanna tell you that... Maybe we should hang out someday? Uhm, if you want to? 

–What the fuck, mate? For real? Is that your way of asking me for a date?

–God, no, no. No offense, you're fit and all, but you're not my type. To be honest I have a thing for boys with green eyes. 

 

Oh, fucking Merlin. I was kidding! I didn't even know Tomlinson _was into boys._

_–_ Then why do you want to hang out with me? 

–I just thought we could be friends, yeah? That sounds good for you? 

–Right, whatever you say Tomlinson. See ya later?

–Sure.

 

Ok, what did just happen? What does Louis really want from me? 

 

* * *

 

 

**Louis POV**

If I start hanging out with Liam I'll know more about Harry and what to do to make him fall for me. So I talked to him and he agreed! And I can spend some of that time with Liam talking about Zee. Poor boy has a crush as big as mine and Payne seems like a good lad.

–Tommo!

–Zaynie, you're gonna love me!

–Oh shit, what have you done now??

 

I tell him my brilliant plan and he agrees it's a good one and that it can actually work out. I really hope so. I want both of us to be with our crushes. Oh god, I sound like a damn third year Hufflepuff! 

 

The week passes on and it's Friday now. It's lunch time when I pass Liam a note asking him to meet me after classes end. He replies with a _sure, tell me where and when and I'll be there ._ I tell him to meet me next to the lake, it's October so it isn't that cold yet. 

 

At 4:30 pm I'm on my way to the lake and when I arrive I can see that Liam is already there. We just spend the afternoon sitting on the grass talking about random stuff, but then he asks me something that it makes me almost choke.

–And tell me Tomlinson, is there any chance that the boy with green eyes you told me about earlier this week is Harry?

 

Oh fuck, I hate Ravenclaws! They're so fucking smart, there's no way you can fool them. I blush and avoid his face when I speak again.

–I won't lie to you Payne. I've had a crush on that boy for more than a year now. And I thought that maybe if I befriend you, I'll know more things about himm

–Do you really like him? Would you like to date him in a future or do you only want to make it out with him? Because let me tell you that Harry is like a brother to me and I don't want anyone to play with him. Even less if that someone is a snake. 

–Liam, I'm not like that, ok? I'm not the type to just fuck someone and then leave them. I really, really like Harry. I don't think I need to tell you why, do I? I mean, you're his best friend and you know better than anyone else that he's like the kindest, sweetest person in the school, with the prettiest eyes and lips and oh my god, his dimples! Every time I see him smiling I want to kiss them.  

 

Liam sighs and stares at me before answering.

–Ok, I trust you... But if you hurt him, I'm gonna _Crucio_  your ass till school ends, understood?

–Yes, sir!

 

We continue talking until dinner time, we enter the Great Hall together and then he goes to sit at his table while I go to mine. I sit next to Zayn, as always, and I can see in his eyes that he's dying to know what had happened with Liam. 

–Sorry babe, I haven't told him about you yet. He didn't really trust me at first so I had to prove him that I won't play with Harry. But I promise I'm gonna tell him about you, yeah? He will be on his knees soon.

–Lou, for Merlin's sake! Do you have to say things like that?

–C'mon Zee, don't tell me you don't want him to suck you off... 

–Of course I want to! But... Shit, not yet. He doesn't even know that I have feelings for him.

–And that's what I'm here for, yeah?

I kiss his cheek before starting to eat. I can see Harry stopping on the Ravenclaw table and talking to Liam, then looking at my table. I can see his bright green eyes staring at me in confusion. What did Liam tell him? 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos? Ideas?


End file.
